


Rock-a-bye

by Drafter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: Mãe. Filha. Nora. Neta. Avó. As mulheres da família Rockbell compartilham entre si uma força imensurável que transpassa gerações. E, a seu modo, imprimem no mundo toda a doçura e a firmeza que apenas elas são capazes de conciliar. / Coletânia de drabbles. As drabbles não são relacionadas entre si.
Kudos: 1





	1. Primeiro Filho

Aquele era um verão atípico para Amestris. As ondas de calor duravam semanas, e, naquele instante, se traduziam em gotículas nas têmporas de Winry. Ela resmungou, incomodada com o clima e com a discussão mais recente com Ed, que praticamente a proibia de trabalhar naquelas condições.

Até que sentiu algo. Diferente de tudo que já havia sentido antes.

O coração pulou em cambalhotas. As mãos tatearam o ventre, trêmulas e delicadas, numa ansiedade quase pueril. Teve dúvidas, mas aguardou.

E o pequeno pedaço de vida que carregava dentro de si pulsou novamente. O sentimento se verteu em lágrimas.

Seria mãe.


	2. Adoção

Era sua neta, mas bem podia ser sua filha. Dela, Winry tinha herdado a aptidão para a mecânica, e era com gosto que Pinako dividia seu atelier com aquele ser de mãos tão delicadas.

O mal que se abatera sobre os Elric já havia caído como uma bomba, mas foram os óbitos de seu filho e nora que alvejaram seu coração. Pinako, ainda assim, nunca cedeu. Ao menos não na frente de Winry. Sua força mais do que nunca seria necessária.

E foi assim que ela por fim compreendeu.

Havia perdido um filho, era verdade.

Mas também ganhado mais três.


	3. Sacrifício

Na primeira noite na guerra, Sarah Rockbell não dormiu. Não eram os bombardeios que a mantinham acordada, tampouco era a visão que tivera dos inúmeros feridos que deixava acessa a luz de sua memória, mas sim os pequenos olhinhos azuis que havia deixado para trás.

A decisão de doar seu tempo para os necessitados de Ishval tinha sido dura, mas irredutível. Provavelmente seriam inúmeros os momentos que perderia ao lado da filha, e ela sabia que a saudade lhe visitaria todas as noites. Sua motivação, no entanto, suplantava qualquer receio.

"Por um mundo melhor," ela sussurou. "Faço isso por você."


	4. Conflito

Primeiro foi o choque. Um baque surdo no fundo do poço da alma. A dor veio em seguida, atordoante. Winry desabou, as forças lhe escapando enquanto tentava assimilar.

Que era o homem a sua frente o assassino confesso de seus pais. Um paciente dos tempos de guerra, que retribuiu com ódio o cuidado com que fora tratado.

Winry ouviu seu nome, mas era como se não tivesse ouvido nada. O metal frio da pistola instigava seus dedos. Afagava sua angústia. O remédio amargo para um mal incurável.

Mas hesitou.

Sua mãe salvava vidas. Como poderia ela pôr fim a uma?


	5. Crescimento

A casa crepitava, tomada pelas chamas. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo estalar da madeira, consumida com avidez pelo fogo que em breve engoliria toda a construção.

"Agora não há como voltarmos atrás," Edward falou, na firmeza de quem toma uma decisão. O amadurecimento extrapolava a própria voz.

Pinako o observava, contemplativa. Apenas um ano havia se passado desde o episódio que lhe custara uma perna e um braço.

Ela sabia que o rapaz não ficaria sob sua tutela por muito tempo. Mas, a seus olhos, ele ainda era apenas uma criança. Indefesa e assustada.

Como pudera crescer tão rápido?


	6. Perda

Rush Valley era para Winry como um parque de diversões. Um paraíso de engenhocas e apetrechos, um sonho feito de parafusos e ligas metálicas. Ela sabia que seria ali onde forjaria seu futuro. De aprendiz, Rush Valley a transformaria em profissional.

Mas com o tempo, a saudade de Resembool batia. E Winry corria para o telefone, na expectativa de ouvir o conforto na voz da avó.

Ela entendia que cada escolha pressupunha uma perda. Mas sabia também que Pinako sempre a receberia de braços abertos quando precisasse.

Se Winry havia perdido algo em Rush Valley, tinha sido apenas suas limitações.


	7. Gratidão

Sarah nunca chegou a ver o que sua pequena menina de olhos azuis havia se tornado. Nunca pegou nos braços seu primeiro neto, nem nunca a visitou quando abriu a própria oficina mecânica. Sua vida fora ceifada prematuramente, uma dor que ela preferia não ter infligido à própria filha.

Mas Winry também nunca provou o amargo sabor do abandono. Desde cedo teve consigo uma bênção que, disfarçada de vó, a preparou para as alegrias e os dissabores da vida. 

Pinako fez o que qualquer mãe faria em seu lugar.

E, onde quer que estivesse, Sarah seria eternamente grata por isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria muito falar da Sarah mais uma vez, e essa foi a maneira que encontrei. Pinako fez um belíssimo trabalho criando a Winry e com toda certeza a Sarah reconheceria isso e agradeceria a sogra pelo carinho que teve com a neta.
> 
> É isso. Obrigada a todos pela leitura! =)


End file.
